Of Long Missions and Bath Times
by KeKe's Imperfect Perfections
Summary: Because Sakura just wanted one little bath to wash away all the disgusting dirt and grime. Because Deidara just happened to walk by. Because Sakura could never get what she asked for and oh my gosh did he just take off his shirt. DeiSaku yay


Haruno Sakura has never been one to slack off when it comes to missions, especially important C Ranked missions such as this one.

However, she decided that this time would be counted as an exception. Why? You can blame her idiotic team for this one.

Naruto , being his usual idiotic self, complained to their Hokage about how he wanted harder missions. Tsunade, quickly becoming agitated, decided to put Team 7 on D and C ranked missions for a whole month.

Needless to say, Sakura was pissed. And she continued to show this by giving Naruto her usual dose of smacks. (Poor Naruto couldn't even eat his delicious beef flavored ramen without the pink haired beauty giving him the stink eye.)

The mission hadn't been easy either. Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were sent on a mission to escort two (bratty) children back to the Village hidden in the Sand. The mission was important because, apparently, they were the grandchildren of one of the elders.

Needless to say, they drove Sakura mad.

"Why is your hair pink?" The boy, Tasumi, would continuously ask her no matter how many times she would politely tell him that it was a family trait, passed on from her father.

"You have a very small chest. I'm surprised that they even allow you to go on missions." The girl, Hatsume, would continuously make smart little comments towards the only other female present. And her jabs didn't even make sense. You don't have to have Tsunade sized boobs to go onto a mission.

Sakura didn't care if the kid was only 13, she'd gladly slap the stupid smirk off her face if it wasn't for the fact that both Tsunade and Gaara would have her head.

And it didn't help that Sai would always add on to the girl's snarky comments, which only served to piss Sakura off even more. This coupled with Naruto's complaints of how long the mission was taking (it usually only took them a day and a half to get to Suna, but the bratty kids just didn't want them to go so fast) only served to drive Sakura further onto the brink of insanity.

The only time they happened to encounter enemy ninja was when a group of five rouge ninja hopped down from out of the trees and tried to take their yen. It was a quick battle of taijutsu, and then the rouge ninjas were knocked out. (Sakura wasn't even able to participate, to let any steam out, since the kids decided to hide behind HER the entire time. And afterwards they chastised her for not being a good shinobi.)

So when they finally reached Suna(after 3 LONG days, mind you) and dropped the kids off, and after Naruto had a LONG talk with The Kazekage Gaara (and his siblings) Sakura found herself back on her way to Konoha, Naruto and Sai in tow. She wanted to get back as soon as she could so that she could take a nice long shower and-

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN. I'm tired. Let's take a break." Dammit Naruto!

The pinkette stopped and turned to face her two teammates as they landed on the ground beside her.

"Dickless is right." Sai said (un)helpfully. "We've been at it for so long, and besides you need a bath ugly."

Sai later woke up, wondering why he was in a tree.

As darkness approached, the three had settled for making a small fire and eating some of the fish that Naruto had caught. Sakura continued to paw at the dirt and grime in her hair and finally stood up, visually frustrated.

"I'm gonna go take a bath in the lake. If I catch one of you peeping, you're dead. Got it?" The Haruno didn't even bother to wait for their answers as she turned to head past the bushes towards the lake. (Besides, Naruto and Sai both understood that her threats needed to be taken seriously)

Sakura approached the lake, marveling at the beauty of it. There were no ripples, the water was clean, and best of all there was no Naruto or Sai to bother her.

The Haruno stripped herself of her clothes, lying them neatly onto the ground, before slipping herself into the cool depths of the lake water. Ahh, peace and relaxation. It was so quiet around this part of the woods.

So quiet that it allowed Sakura to think about certain things. Certain things such as a certain duck haired Uchiha.

Sakura closed her emerald orbs. It had been four years since Sasuke had left the village. Four years since Sasuke had last shared a meal of ramen with her and the rest of Team 7. Four years since she had (foolishly) proclaimed her love forever him. Four years and she still couldn't get over him.

What was wrong with her? Her ahem large ahem forehead creased in thought. Ino had been able to easily get over Sasuke, seeing as though she was now in a relationship with Shikamaru. So why was she still having trouble coping with the loss of a former teammate? Why was she still suffering?

But then, if she was suffering then she knew Naruto had to be feeling the pain ten times as bad as her. Sasuke was his first friend- the first person to truly except Naruto for who he truly was. Naruto only wanted to save his friend from the darkness.

And it was partly because of her. She had been so weak and so needy, thinking that by putting everything onto Naruto's shoulders would make everything better. So useless and so dumb and she never wanted to be that way ever again. She could only hope that she had proved her worth through out the years.

"Helloooo un...can you hear me?"

Sakura opened her eyes wide, and then stared in confusion at a few berries that were floating beside her. When had those appeared?

"Aren't you supposed to be a shinobi yeah?" That same deep voice came to her and she gasped, whirling around to see a body sitting next to her clothes, a body that obviously belonged to a male, a male who's piercing azule eyes were staring straight into her own emerald eyes.

How long had she zoned out? Long enough for Deidara of the Akatsuki to be sitting there, while she was naked and weaponless.

The first thing she noticed was that he had a few berries in his hand, and he was lazily popping some into his mouth. She could only guess that he had thrown some at her in an attempt to catch her attention.

"P-Pervert!" She crossed her arms over her chest and sank lower into the water. "Don't you know how disrespectful it is to walk in on a woman while she is bathing and openly stare?!"

"Hey it was a good show, yeah, until you stopped and closed your eyes. What were you thinking about?"

"None of your business!"

"Oh you naughty girl."

"Excuse me?"

"You were imagining someone running their hands over your body, weren't you?"

Sakura quickly felt her face begin to heat up. Of course she had touched herself before but she had never thought about anyone else touching her.

"So I'm right, yeah?"

"What? No!"

"Its that Kyuubi isn't it hmm?"

"N-No!" Was Naruto knocked out or something? Could he not smell Deidara's scent?

"Couldn't be that pale kid. He's a little weird yeah.'

Just why was he talking to her like they weren't enemies?!

He suddenly scoffed. "Or is it the Uchiha brat?"

"Go away, or else I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what, yeah? You and I both know that you couldn't last against the likes of me un." Deidara smirked, narrowing his only visable blue eye slightly.

Sakura glared at him. "Oh shut up you stupid transsexual."

That wiped the smirk off his face.

"I-I am not transsexual un! I'm a man, I swear to Kami!"

"You sure don't look like a man!" That's right Sakura. Keep him distracted while you slooowly move towards your weapon holster.

"I do too yeah! Just because I have long hair doesn't mean a damn thing un!" He glared at her.

"Aww I bet that's what you tell yourself to make you feel better." She snickered.

Deidara slowly stood up, making sure that Sakura's eyes were locked with his. Uh oh, Sakura you might have reached his limit. He's about to kill you.

He then did something Sakura never expected him to do (And later secretly hoped he would do again and again.) He unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak slowly ('There better not be a puppet under there.' Sakura sourly thought to herself.) When the cloak was unbuttoned enough, he slid it off before he quickly yanked his pants and boxers down, which gave Sakura a perfect view of Deidara's (long) penis.

Sakura tried not to stare but found that she couldn't help herself. It was long and big, and although she was a medical ninja she had never quite seen one as lively as this one. Sakura couldn't help but let her jaw drop at the sight.

And Deidara smirked proudly. "I guess this proves that I'm an actual man, does it not hmm?" His smirk only widened when she nodded her head. He hadn't expected the day to turn out like this, but he sure as he'll didn't mind it.

Sakura licked her lips nervously. No man has ever shown her his penis, and the first guy to do so was an S-Ranked criminal who wanted to prove that he was a man. Give yourself a pat on the back Sakura Haruno. You fail at life.

Sakura had morals. Morals that included staying loyal to her village, never stealing from the less fortunate, and of course never being turned on by a criminal.

Especially not an S-Ranked criminal.

No matter how freaking sexy he looked and no matter how big his package is and oh kami he just took off his shirt.

Deidara slowly slid into the water, a large smirk still on his face. "Sakura Haruno. A legend in my eyes. You're in the bingo book, below the Uchiha and the Kyuubi. You are the best medical ninja in the world, you've managed to kill an S-Ranked criminal.." Deidara was soon behind her and she tensed slightly as he put his lips next to her ear.

He currently didn't care that she killed his Danna.

He didn't care that she might still harbor feelings for that stupid Uchiha.

"You intruge me..yeah.." He whispered into her ear.

What kind of woman would she be if she resisted a man like this? Sakura decided to let her emotions operate instead of her brain. All she knew was that he was a man and she was a woman and she wanted him badly. Screw the mission for now.

Sakura turned around in the water, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Deidara had no objections- he kissed her back, running his hands along her body.

Sakura moaned into his mouth as she felt the mouths on his hands nip at her back and stomach and she couldn't get enough of his mouth and then there was tounge and Sakura couldn't even think anymore.

Deidara suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, while still kissing her, and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the water and onto dry land. He then sat down with her in his lap, his member becomming thicker and harder.

Sakura moaned as she felt his member thicken. She bucked against him, wanting him to just take her already but Deidara wanted to make love to her slowly.

He took her breasts into his hands and squeezed and massaged them, rolling his hips into hers as he did so. Sakura whimpered and buried her head into his neck, her thighs burning, and her sex dripping with pre cum.

"D-Deidara.." She moaned. The bomber smirked at her and placed her onto the ground, before lying next to her. He trailed his long fingers down the valley between her breasts, past her belly, and onto her vagina. He smirked at her and kept her eyes locked with his as he entered to fingers into her wet sex.

Sakura bucked forward, moaning his name, but Deidara held her down with a firm hand on her hips. That hand was licking and sucking at her hips while he continued to pull his fingers in and out of her at a fast rate, taking pleasure in at the sight of her expressions.

Sakura moaned louder than before, and felt herself almost reach her climax when Deidara suddenly took his hands off of her. Sakura was not pleased, and she whimpered at the need for him to make her feel better.

She then felt Deidara position his cock over her sex, his lips contorted in a small smile. He rubbed his member over her sex, and she bucked against him gasping loudly.

"Deidara.."

"Sakura.. tell me want you want..yeah.."

"I..." The poor girl couldn't even form her words correctly, she was so lost in pleasure.

"Heh, I'll make you feel better if you tell me.."

"I-I want...you...Deidara.." She whispered and was surprised when she saw his face go into a soft expression.

"This might hurt." He told her and in one fluid motion he was inside of her. But it did hurt, it hurt so much in fact that Sakura screamed out and let loose a few years.

Deidara quickly kissed her tears away. He already hated to see her cry.

Sakura gave him a slight smile as an okay for him to continue going, which he did. The first few thrusts were slow, for Sakura's sake, before they gradually began to speed up.

Sakura buried her hands into Deidara's golden blonde hair, her eyes clouded with lust as Deidara slid in and out of her.

"You like that, yeah?" He slammed into her harder and harder, whispering dirty things to her as she got closer and closer to her climax. He would purposely jerk forward every so often just to make her scream, and scream she did.

"Dei..dara.." She moaned.

"Nnn...Sakura.." He buried his head into the nape of her neck and went in one final time before they both climaxed at the same time, Deidara collapsing on top of Sakura.

The both of them painted softly, basking in the aftermath of their sex.

"Wow...yeah.." Deidara muttered. It wash't his first time of course- he's done it many times but looking down at the pink haired beauty below him he decided he would keep her.

"Yeah..wow.." She replied, looking back up at him with a dazed smile. He smirked and muzzled her nose with his own, before he slowly pulled out of her.

Sakura Sat up slowly, already feeling a little sore down there, and watched in surprise and sadness as he began to get dressed. As if sensing her sadness, he looked over at her and smirked. "Don't be sad, yeah. I'll be coming back for more." He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "That means you're mine and no one else's. Alright, yeah?"

Sakura could only blush and nod before she put her own clothes back on. "So that means I'll see you again?" She asked hopefully.

"Hell yes, un. I can't wait to actually get you into an actual bed so I can ravish you in more ways than one."

Sakura felt her blush deepen in color.

"And then we can go on a date yeah.."

Sakura deadpanned.

"If you aren't too sore afterwards."

She smacked him. "Baka! Shut up! You're so full of yourself, you in-mmph!" She was cut off as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips. He pulled away and held up two fingers. "Katsu!" He whispered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura stared at the spot Deidara had stood at just moments ago, before touching her hair. Yes, she felt the clay hair clip that he put into her hair, and yes she wondered how the hell he was able to make one so fast, before she remembered that she had just given her virginity to an S-Ranked criminal and holy shit no one should ever be noted of this.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto came out of no where and worriedly glanced at her. "You okay? You were gone for such a long time Sakura-Chan. Sai and I were ambushed by some dumbass ninja who thought they could beat the future Hokage. But they couldn't! Hahaha we sure showed them!" He exclaimed, taking her hand and dragging her away.

Later, as Sakura sat in her room, in her own home, two days after the mission she leaned her head against the wall. She had sex with an S-Ranked criminal, and that same S-Ranked criminal was intent on keeping away ALL of her suitors seeing as though every time a guy talked to her a mysterious smell drifted into the air, oh it smelt very much like clay, and would knock the poor guy out.

Sakura shrugged to herself. It could have been worse. She could have slept with Itachi. She shuddered. She didn't even want to think about something like that.


End file.
